


Sweetness Unlike Any Other

by CarnaReade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, Desire, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, Sweet/Hot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: There is nothing sweeter than having what is rightfully yours.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm definitely falling into the depths of hell. For writing such sweet content with this character. Why do I always end up liking the most dangerous guys and write the craziest things because of them? Just to let you guys know though, I have never written a character from One Piece before. So if there is anything inaccurate whatsoever, you have been warned here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the One Piece franchise.

She was sweet. Soft and warm against his mouth. A sensation Katakuri thought he would feel only during his Merienda. Yet, when reality returned him his senses, there she was, looking straight into his eyes with the warmest loving gaze.

“I love you too, Katakuri-sama.”

Her words snatched away his breath. For a second, Katakuri thought his heart would burst out of his chest. His eyes widened in bewilderment. The emotions that had long bottled up within him overflowed out of his body, completely lifting the weight of his previous conflicted thoughts off himself.

“Even…” Katakuri gestured to his mouth awkwardly. “… Even with this?”

Her hands held both sides of his face and once again, the small contact of her lips sent shock after shock down his towering figure.

“Yeah.”

Without hesitation.

Katakuri shuddered, allowing himself to relish the feel of her contact.

“Were you concerned?” She asked, tenderly caressing the curve of his fangs. “That I would leave once you show me this part of yourself?”

Yes.

“It’s not something I would show to anyone,” Katakuri whispered, burying his nose against her shoulder. The scent of vanilla lured him closer to her smaller form. “But I felt it was only right for you to know.”

Not because of the man he saw talking to her outside the patisserie’s kitchen. Not that the very idea of her leaving him for someone more suitable would literally tear him apart.

“Thank you,” she told Katakuri softly, nuzzling against his cheek.

Katakuri held her tighter. Dark eyes staring off into the shadows behind his beloved.

“I want you.”

She hummed happily to his request, letting Katakuri place her carefully on the bed. Her half-lidded eyes and sweet smile formed an expression of pure love.

“Then take as much as you want,” She breathed lovingly, welcoming him with open arms. “Katakuri-sama.”

Katakuri growled deeply, supporting his enormous form above her with both hands on the mattress. His eyes dropped to the exposed flesh that would undoubtedly taste sweeter than anything he ever had during his Merienda.

Damn right he would have every piece of her. And no one would take what is rightfully his.

Revealing his fangs with a toothy smirk, Katakuri dipped down to devour his sweet beloved.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, I ended up writing a second part to this. Thanks for the comments though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the One Piece franchise.

She was not someone who would get his attention. A patisserie’s job was mostly in the kitchen and to serve the best sweets. Nothing else, nothing less. Yet, Katakuri did not have the slightest idea what pushed him into making the first move.

“You called for me, Katakuri-sama?”

He sat on his chair, keeping his arms crossed while maintaining focus on the young patisserie that had entered his room. Steadying his nerves internally, Katakuri ordered in his most serious tone.

“Strip.”

Her mouth parted in surprise. Eyes blinking in disbelief. Just as he foresaw earlier.

“P-Pardon?”

Katakuri took a deep breath.

“You heard me.” He swung one leg over the other and folded his arms, masking his impatient anticipation with cold composure. “Strip.”

She stood for the next few seconds. Her face turning red as she reluctantly moved to undo her apron and uniform. Katakuri’s nostrils flared behind his scarf and he clenched his fingers into fists.

It was the first time Katakuri thought someone as beautiful. A mere woman who could easily be crushed within his grasp. One encounter like that was not enough to satisfy him. No, like the greedy monster he was wanted more. To taste her with the smoothest cream over her skin. To lap up the sweetest fruits with her own honey. And most importantly…

…To fill her with nothing but him.

It was a forbidden desire, driven by lust and need. No, passion and hunger. But if she saw what he truly looked like, Katakuri was sure she would be never see him again out of horror and disgust. That was why he was content with that distance between them. Keeping her blindfolded or his scarf on whenever they were both alone. Not saying a word of feelings or what their encounters meant to either of them.

But then, Katakuri heard it. Her laughter along with someone else’s.

Someone that was not him.

He did not know who he was. Only that he was probably a colleague of hers from their similar uniform. And for a moment, Katakuri foresaw a future involving the two of them.

That was enough for him to intervene. His hesitation cast aside and broken for Katakuri to shoot a jellybean through the space between the patisserie and her colleague, allowing enough time for them to react to the sudden hole in the wall some distance away and his intimidating presence standing right behind their surprised forms.

“What are the two of you doing?” Katakuri demanded in a low tone.

“W-We w-were heading back to the kitchen, Katakuri-sama!” Her colleague responded nervously.

“Is that so?” He muttered, deepening his glare down at the young man. “Then you would be doing nothing but work there, right?”

Her colleague squirmed, stammering, “Y-Yes. Of course!”

Quickly excusing himself, the patisserie’s colleague hurriedly left, leaving her alone with Katakuri in the corridor. With the source of his annoyance finally gone, Katakuri turned to her. But he found nothing resembling fear.

He frowned.

“Have you forgotten your position?”

At her silence, what had been simple annoyance morphed into deep anger.

 

Katakuri grunted deeply. The bed creaked agonisingly under the weight and strength in his movements. Muffled soft whimpers came from beneath his enormous, muscular form.

“Was this what you had in mind?” Katakuri questioned, moving at a punishing pace against her. “Following him to ‘work’?”

Her fingers clenched the sheets tightly. The scarf over her eyes left her blind to her humiliating situation.

“I don’t like-” Katakuri bit back a groan. “-repeating myself.” He gruffly breathed. “So I will only say this once.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, snapping them open after regaining his composure.

“I don’t share what is mine.” Katakuri gripped her hips tightly. “Especially this.”

She cried out at a rough thrust. Her legs shook within his hold.

“Is that clear?”

She shakily responded something inaudible and Katakuri called her name with a threatening growl.

“Y-Yes…” She gasped. “Kata…kuri-sama.”

The monster within Katakuri growled in approval.

“Good.”

Her mouth soon filled the room with sweet music and Katakuri drowned himself in them, relishing the feel of her body and the forbidden pleasure of her warmth. Slipping his scarf down, Katakuri trailed her exposed back with his fangs.

“I’m going to do it inside,” he whispered mercilessly, looming closer to her form. “So you better take everything in.”

She nodded weakly and Katakuri raised a brow at something she said. “What?”

Quivering, she moved her head over her shoulder. Cheeks flushed red.

“Please fill me… as much as you like,” she embarrassingly responded. “… Katakuri-sama.”

His trail of dark thoughts came to a halt. Katakuri’s eyes went wide at the sudden filthiness in her words.

“Katakuri-sama?”

He swore under his breath at how his body reacted to her. “Quiet.”

She winced at his roughness.

“You’re not leaving until I’m done with you,” Katakuri’s voice dropped to a dangerous deeply octave. “No excuses.”

Slowly, she submitted her body to his will and Katakuri focused on nothing else but her. Because anything outside their current situation could wait. She was becoming his.

And he would take whatever time he had to ensure she remembered that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
